Then and Now
by optimistic girl94
Summary: It was just a little headache. He knew it didn't mean a thing. It started out little but now everyone knew their secret. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Then and Now

An:(Takes place in the past)

**1. ****_Then_**  
It was the second week in August. The young man sitting at the kitchen table glued his eyes to the screen of his smart phone. He knew no other presence in his life currently. In the background humming blanketed his surroundings with a soft melody. 7 am wasn't his favorite time of day but as a student at Wellington Boys and Girls Academy he knew not to protest out loud. His texting continued as the humming flitted upon the air in the background. Despite the pleasant music he knew the real feeling of his mother. After all it was the first week of school. This factor wasn't much of a bother to him. Sophomore year was only an hour and twenty minutes away. He couldn't say he wasn't secretly counting down. He snickered lightly to himself at a particularly ridiculous comment from one of his academy friends.  
Soft thumping broke the humming orchestra. Casually he glanced at the interruption of an otherwise peaceful moment. He rolled his eyes at the sight of a younger male wearing a pristine navy blue blazer and nicely ironed khaki pants with a collared white shirt beneath the blazer. The emblem of the academy shined brightly proving to the occupants of the kitchen that 'Yes this is a new blazer, thank you very much'.  
"Oh, Louis dear," the woman smiled warmly. "I was beginning to wonder where you were off to. Are you just waking?"  
Louis shook his head softly. Harvey smirked knowingly at the male. If he knew anything about his brother he was certain the other had been up an hour earlier than them all. Harvey on the other hand took the extra minutes of sleep like much needed time on an exam.  
"Mother, I have come to a decision."  
The warm smile gracing the woman face only brightened. "And what may that be?"  
"Decided to drop ballet and let me teach you some boxing moves?" Harvey asked casually.  
Louis gave Harvey a look of disgust as if he had just told him to lick his armpit.  
"No. I am no longer going by the last name of Spector. Instead I wish to be addressed as Louis Litt. I would appreciate notice sent to the teachers, Mom."  
Miss. Spector chuckled lightly. "Don't be silly dear."  
"Yeah, Louis," Harvey smirked. "You are a Spector. Wear the name proud. It comes with a wide array of perks."  
Louis snorted as he sat down. Harvey rolled his eyes once more. Louis was his younger brother. They weren't too far apart age wise. Louis was a year younger than Harvey. It was the shorter boy's first day of academy. He had been at Preparatory Learning since the young age of six which was the equivalent of elementary and middle school. Louis voiced his opinion on the school every day. He didn't quite like it, but he was looking forward to the academy. Harvey overheard it had something to with Ballet Co open auditions.  
"Now boys," their mother stated sternly. "Promise me this. It is a new year, new school Louis. Branch out…make new friends…be open minded."  
He frowned at the last statement. "And Harvey…be there for Louis."  
Harvey feigned an expression of shock. "I'm always there for Louis. That is what being the oldest is about."  
Louis crossed his arms. "I will try and get along with my classmates if you promise to let my teachers know about my important name change."  
"Dear, why do you want to change your last name so badly?" she questioned. "It is my maiden name…and…are you stating something is wrong with my family?"  
Louis flayed slightly at the implication. "No, not at all…I just…I don't want to share the same last name as Harvey."  
A twinkle in his mother's eye was a bad sign. "Ah, you are worried what the student body will say. Well dear…I can just tell you this…you'll make a name for yourself this year…and you don't have to worry because you aren't in Harvey's shadow."  
Harvey's smirk broadened and Louis looked horrified. "Mom, that isn't it at all. I promise. I just think it would be best for us if I changed my last name to Litt, so in a way I have made a name for myself."  
Harvey ruffled the younger's crop of unruly hair. "Don't worry, Louie. We won't be in the same hall at the same time. I will be avoiding you to the best of my ability."  
Miss. Spector fixed her eldest son with a glare. "I mean…I will be there for you to the best of my ability."  
"That is what I thought I heard. Now, I promised I'd drop you boys off but something came up, so you'll have to take the bus."  
"Bus?" Harvey asked as he quirked an eyebrow. "There is a bus for academy? Aren't we too prestigious for a bus?"  
"Harvey don't be ridiculous. With the fees I pay there better be transportation. Now you should be out by the bus stop now."  
Both boys were ushered quickly out the door after breakfast. Louis had to scarf his meal down quickly. Louis looked up at the elder boy who had a deep frown etched in his face.  
"Can you believe this?" Harvey grumbled. "A bus for a private school? Something is wrong here."  
Louis fiddled with his thumbs slightly nervous. Most students graduated with acquaintances or people they looked forward to seeing. Louis only hoped those terrible Neanderthals at Prep Learning were no longer in the school district.  
"Nervous?" Harvey glanced casually at the youth who was fidgeting. "You shouldn't be you know."  
Louis smiled softly. "Thanks, Harvey."  
"I mean we are at academy now. The bullies are a lot more…mature."  
The youth eyed him strangely. "Mature bullies?"  
"Oh yes," he chuckled. "They have better reasons for stealing lunch money now…after all we all need a steady income. I am certain they won't target you the first day…now tomorrow. Tomorrow is fair game."  
When the bus pulled up to their house Louis wondered if it was too late to get a diagnosis for the flu.

* * *

Harvey groaned inwardly as he headed down the open hallway. Their academy was the only in the area that offered free period to their students. The head master believed the students were mature enough to conduct themselves appropriately with their own time. Harvey didn't argue it gave him time to catch up on conversation with companions as well as dissect his thoughts properly. Sadly he was curious of Louis's whereabouts, so he scanned the hall for the ever familiar sight of short cropped brunette hair. He noticed a few ballet flyers on his way down the hall and he silently grimaced. Of course, the try outs were during free period.  
"Harvey," a male called out to him.  
He acknowledged the male's presence and decided he wasn't about to find Louis at this time. Unfortunately the exact moment he gave in the search was over. The auditorium doors were only a few more doors down. He heard the giggles as well as the soft chuckles of females and male students.  
"Oh my gosh," one girl stated sweetly. "You were so good."  
Harvey turned back to his friend becoming engrossed in their conversation. If he kept his cool no one would say a thing. Two rather large burly fellows ended up around the auditorium's doors. He hadn't noticed their presence but then again girls and skirts, was any scum bags signal.  
"Hey, Lisa," a male voice smirked. "You are looking good. See you are trying out for ballet? I always knew you would be great."  
Lisa was a petit blonde but had strong legs, which Harvey had heard Louis state it was a trait of many ballerinas. Harvey of course didn't need to know this information but it was hard to block the younger's enthusiasm. Finally giving up his own sensibility to his curiosity he turned and spotted the girl and next to her was none other than little brother, Louis.  
"Oh, did you see the tryouts?" she asked casually as she rifled through her locker.  
"Of course," he lied obviously which Louis frowned at.  
"Believe me Hector," she stated sweetly. "I was nothing compared this dancing master piece, Louis. He is a freshman here. Right Louis?"  
Louis beamed at the praise. He had thought his positions were a little sloppy and the jumps were just fine but not as clean cut as he had practiced at home or at the dance studio.  
"Heh," Hector stated looking over the short male with a bit of interest. "Louis huh?"  
Louis nodded smiling. "Litt, Louis Litt."  
"Ah," Hector smirked arms crossed. "Wasn't aware ballerinas are male these days…right Steven?"  
Steven who had been talking up a small group of sophomore ballet candidates joined his friend. Harvey had a bad feeling about this.  
"What? Male ballerina?" he questioned slightly confused. "Who would want that?"  
"Louis Litt here, our new friend."  
Louis smiled softly unaware that 'Yes they are mocking you'. Harvey almost couldn't take the whole scene in any longer. His friend looked at him.  
"Man, feel bad," his friend pointed out. "Those guys never leave the guys alone. I mean I don't know how I feel about males in leotards and tutus…but you like what you like…right? That Louis kid is marked for life now. I bet."  
Harvey was itching to intervene but just the thought of emerging as the big brother seemed a little nerving. He told Louis he wouldn't interfere in the halls…yet his mother had been less than pleased. Often he wished Louis could be like the other boys his age, bruised knees and raw scabs from rolling around in the dirt or throwing a football. On the other hand being the opposite was what made Louis, Louis. And he'd be foolish to say he wanted to completely change him.  
"So Litt," Hector stated. "Care to show us some moves? I'm curious."  
Louis faltered a bit unsure about the whole suggestion but Lisa just smiled which boosted his confidence a bit. He lifted a bit on his toes without the need of pointe shoes and raised one arm before him and the other back in a position he'd seen in a rendition of The Nutcracker on CBC channel, Classical Ballet Channel.  
"Look at that, he is actually good, Steve," Hector snickered evilly. "Wow how inspiring. That is some talent."  
Lisa frowned softly noticing the statement taking a more sarcastic turn. "That is enough, Hector."  
"What? What is going on Lisa…you like this freak?" he pointed at Louis who melted down to nothing from the insult.  
His previous position changed to that of a kicked pup.  
"He isn't even really a man, barely a boy."  
Lisa turned away no longer interested in the male before her. "Please stop and go Hector."  
"Heh, wow…wait a minute we are not through with this conversation Litt."  
Hector wrapped his fingers around the small neckline of Louis's black tee. A dangerous grin spread across the older boy's face. Before the male could make a move, Harvey grabbed the male's arm giving him a stern look.  
"Harvey Spector," the male stated smirking. "I was wondering when I'd see your ugly mug again."  
"Leave him alone."  
Hector cackled. "Huh, you know this guy? I'm surprised…I would have thought your posse…or band of clones were more…of your social status…what are you doing with the lower rung of the ladder, Harvey? Lose a bet? Or is he just a pet?"  
Harvey snarled. "Just don't, Hector."  
Hector laughed looking between them both before something hit. "Ah, I see…well…I'll just let him go then…have a nice day boys, Lisa."  
He disappeared with his friend down the hall probably on their way to their next class. Free period was coming to a close. Harvey let out a heavy sigh before turning to the shocked look of Louis. He smiled warmly at the youth before patting him softly upon the back.  
"Don't think about it too much, Louie."  
Lisa smiled. "Wow, Harvey…you are a hero."  
He flushed rubbing the back of his neck. "Not really."  
Lisa shook her head furiously. "You are…the girls were wrong about you."  
"Oh were they now?" he stated a flirtatious smile on his lips.  
She blushed before giggling and then departed quickly. Harvey eyed her strangely before turning his attention back to Louis.  
"Guess it isn't going to be a quiet year huh Louis?"  
Louis nodded softly before walking ahead to his locker leaving Harvey without a response. The elder sighed heavily. If he further inspected the scene he would have made sure to take it more seriously. The future only held a lot worse for Louis. If he predicted the oncoming torment he would have been more available to help. He regrets that now, but the small victories were all they could be happy about.

* * *

An: Hey Internet readers! Well there you have it! First time in this section of fanfiction. I enjoyed writing this and hopefully you enjoyed reading this. Any comments? Feel free to leave them in a review. Can't wait to hear from you. Thanks and have a lovely day/night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Then and Now_

An:The present

**2. Now**  
"What are you doing?" Louis questioned carefully eyes narrowed at the taller male.  
Harvey stood in the entrance of the office casually a clear smirk upon his face.

"Nothing."

The shorter male growled inwardly.

"Look, Louis," Harvey smiled. "I was just making sure you haven't forgotten tonight."

"Tonight?" Louis questioned before his eyes softened. "Of course I haven't forgotten."

Harvey nodded softly before slipping from the doorway casually as if their civilized conversation was normal. Louis kept reminding the other that their laid back conversations were too risky. Harvey only laughed off the younger's worry. Strangely enough Harvey had been the one who put the "no brother acting" law in place. Louis didn't mind. It gave him freedom. It gave him some kind of individuality. One of his greatest fears was being lumped together with Harvey. He was his own man and being his own man meant at work he had no older brother. At work he was a junior partner at Pearson and Hardman not the junior brother of Harvey Spector.

"Louis?" a nervous voice called out to him.

He groaned at the sight of Harold standing with a couple of papers in hand.

"Come in," he ushered the younger quickly. "You are late."

The orange haired male rushed in trying to remedy the situation. After they discussed the importance of punctuality he moved on to other business. Louis and Harvey would have to leave work early today. He told Harvey at 7pm sharp no later, which meant he would pile some work on Mike, but that was a small price to pay. Louis smirked nastily at the thought of the associate with extra work. When seven pm came around Harvey walked casually past Louis's office. He gave a subtle nod which signaled to the shorter that the time was now. Louis waited a few minutes before disappearing as well. Mike watched him leave from his cubicle but he didn't think anything about it.

They arrived at classy French restaurant on 7th where a slightly aging woman greeted them both from their table. Louis frowned at her presence.

"Mom," Louis frowned. "You are early."

Ms. Spector smiled warmly at her two boys. "Yes, it seems so."  
Harvey chuckled. "You were supposed to be here later…we were trying to surprise you."

"Boys," she laughed softly. "I know all your tricks…I'm a mother, I've caught you sneaking out Harvey and I know about your shenanigans too Louis. A surprise will not pass me."

Louis laughed lightly at the shock on Harvey's face. Both boys ushered for the woman to take a seat at the table. After a round of appetizers the boys caught their mom up on the happenings at Pearson and Hardman.

"Now dear this Mike boy seems quite outstanding," Ms. Spector remarked. "Why haven't I met him?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Mom, you know why."

She frowned." You aren't still going on with that charade are you dear? This…fake name? I thought you outgrew that at the academy."

Harvey shrugged. "Honestly, mom, it is for the best. Work is work…family and work is separate."

"Wrong," their mother stated sternly pointing a delicate finger at them. "Now you know I am proud of both of you. I mean what mother wouldn't be pleased with such strong and talented boys such as you both…but I do not like the idea of this lying."

Louis grunted. "I simply changed my last name to ensure…certain things."

"Like what?" she demanded as the waiter set down her meal.

The younger of the Spector brothers didn't respond. "Boys, you are brothers whether you appreciate that or not. There will come a time where you need your older brother Louis. And Harvey there will be a time where Louis needs you…and that time will come whether you are at work…or at your separate homes…or visiting me. You have to remember the importance of that…or else…I fear."

Harvey's frown deepened. His mother was correct but after they fabricated such a wild story he couldn't see it being changed anytime soon. After all what harm could it cause? Sure he knew he was the eldest and that came with great responsibility and he often remembered his mistakes in their youth but it was different now. Louis wasn't fourteen anymore…and Harvey wasn't at the academy. They were grown and successful men, some more successful than others, and they were able to fend for themselves just fine. Louis wasn't the strongest individual in the world but he had a good head on his shoulders.

"Promise me that you will look out for each other," she remarked grasping both their hands. "Promise me Harvey that you will look out for Louis."

Harvey nodded softly which resulted in a snort from Louis.

"Mom, I'm not that little boy anymore…I'm not fragile."

She smiled sadly. "I know. You were always a miracle child. I had no need to worry about you."

Harvey sighed softly remembering how hard Louis's childhood had been. Besides the taunting from those who didn't understand there were also some medical issues. Louis proved to them all that he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Well," Louis chimed in dispelling the awkward silence. "Happy Birthday."

Harvey responded with the same. She smiled warmly. "Thank you boys. It means a lot…now. Where is that expensive bottle of champagne you promised? Water is fun and all but…"  
Harvey laughed. "Of course."  
He called to the waiter.

* * *

The next morning Louis awoke with a headache. It wasn't a migraine. Migraines were his close friends in high school. This pain was subtle like a tiny prick to his brain. It wasn't anything serious. He could skip the Advil. Medication always made him feel sluggish. He learned this from years of prescriptions in his early childhood to young adulthood. Medication free later he began to realize how more energetic he could be. Fortunately the medicine had no effect on his ballet.

"No eggs?"

Louis glanced casually at the owner of the voice before quickly turning around. "Harvey put a shirt on."

Harvey smirked as he toweled his hair. "What? I just got out of the shower. Come on…we are past that now. Brothers have no secrets."

Louis shook his head. "Yes they do."

Harvey raised a brow before directing his gaze to the empty stove. After attempting to dry his hair he headed into the kitchen where he grabbed some eggs a pan and olive oil. Louis shook his head softly as the elder began to whip up some eggs for their otherwise small breakfast. Harvey rarely stayed at his place just like he rarely visited his. It wasn't that they didn't want each other there, most of the time. It was simply they were equally busy individuals. With their mother's birthday being last night Harvey decided staying back with Louis was the most logical approach.

After he fixed eggs both males ate quietly with a cup of coffee and then quickly headed out the door and to their perspective rides. It was ridiculous having two limos but Harvey suggested it and Louis agreed. What was the point of having a fake last name if they blew the cover because someone saw them come in to work together? By the time they arrived at the elevators his headache had grown in intensity, from a prick to throbbing.

"You okay?"

Louis looked up softly at the elder before snorting. "Looking out for me big brother?"

Harvey shrugged as he crossed his arms before him. "You look a little pale and are you sweating?"

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Thank you for pointing out my sweating habits."

Harvey grinned. "You are welcome…now the doors are about to open, Louie."

"Right. Have a somewhat nice day Mr. Spector."

"Don't choke out there Mr. Litt."

Harvey gave the younger a warm smile. Louis returned it before both men coughed to dispel the brotherly moment. The elder of the two nodded clearing his head and reorganizing thoughts for a new day. When the elevator doors open the show was on.

"Ah, Louis, what a coincidence us arriving at the same time. I know I'm your hero but this looks a bit like stalking."

Louis glared at the taller male. "Stalk you? Maybe if I actually liked you."

Harvey's smirk broadened. "Oh so you stalk people you like?"

Louis flushed deeply as a few associates stopped to watch their daily banter. Mike was among the crop. He already looked less than happy that Louis was crowding his boss. Louis rolled his eyes. 'Oh Ross, your man crush is duly noted', he thought.

"Mike, meeting in five."

Mike nodded to Harvey just as Louis walked past. The shorter male hurried to his office while Harvey seemed to do the same. 'Really Harvey? Racing? How grown up of you?' When he arrived in his office he felt a little winded. Strangely he hadn't been moving too fast. He panted for a few seconds before regaining some kind of equilibrium within him. An hour passed by and he was feeling less than perfect physically but he ignored it. They had gotten in from their mom's birthday dinner a little late the night before. He put all his physical ailments on that. He was fit…well as fit as he could possibly control.

He thought back to the elevator and smiled. It wasn't that he doubted his brother's care for him. He knew they had some kind of bond between them. They were brothers. Yet, they fought…maybe more than other siblings. The elevator, the morning and the birthday last night were rare moments. Not everything at Pearson-Hardman was for show. Sometimes Louis was genuinely mad at Harvey, for being senior partner…for seeming to get favor from Jessica. He mopped beads of sweat from his forehead. He checked his time and then smiled. It was time to check on the ever so lovely associates.

* * *

"I am very disappointed, wait," Louis commented harshly as he gazed over the associates. "Disappointment is for those who I feel had a chance at approval…you all are proving the opposite. All of you have failed to fill out these forms properly. What are you doing? If your client can't trust you with paperwork and proper reading of said work. What does that make you? Where does that put them?"

A few associates seemed ashamed while others were annoyed. They were the brave yet completely unfortunate souls. Before he proceeded on with his constructive criticism his vision blurred for a few seconds. He slightly shook his head to clear it but soon he found himself upsetting his already intrusive headache. He stomached his pain and glared at every one of the associates before handing back their forms with a bit of malice.

As he placed the last form in the hand of a trembling Harold his knees felt weak. Before he could comprehend his situation pure blackness assaulted him as his knees abruptly gave out. Soon Harold had an armful of his boss and all the other associates stared on in shock. The redhead glanced at his employer with a bit of nervous curiosity before one of the more together associates began calling for an ambulance. No one else moved.

* * *

An: Hey internet readers! First of all I want to say thank you to my follower/viewers. Here is another installment. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. Any comments? Feel free to leave a review.

Until next chapter.  
Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

_Then and Now_

**An**: The present  
**3. Now (Part 2)**

Donna rarely interrupted Harvey's meetings with clients. Suddenly she walked in looking so concerned which caused him to frown deeply. He excused himself, while Mike stared on in wonder. The younger associate tried to arise but Harvey stuck out his hand.

"I apologize Mr. Evans. Any further questions my associate will be happy to answer."

The elderly man turned to Mike with a clear expression of uncertainty. Mike smiled sheepishly before looking over to Harvey and Donna whispering outside in the hall. Mr. Evans began to speak but Mike's mind was outside with Donna and Harvey listening to whatever was such a secret. Soon Harvey was gone without a moment notice. Mike promised he saw the elder lawyer running away from Donna. Donna looked hurt as if their conversation had been painful. Mike arose quickly suddenly feeling the urgency of the situation without knowing the situation. He turned to the client and frowned.

"I…"  
"Don't," Mr. Evans stopped the youth. "I know trouble when I see it."  
The older African American male gave Mike a warm smile. At first Mike thought the man was unappreciative of his presence but now he knew it was a misconception.

"Thank you, I'll send Donna in to reschedule."

He smiled and then returned to the paperwork sprawled out before him. Mike headed out the entrance and stopped before Donna who hadn't sat down since Harvey left.

"Donna," he questioned. "What happened? What did Harvey say to you?"

She smiled softly with a bit of moisture in her eyes. Mike had seen Donna fake cry and was surprised to note that this wasn't a show at all.

"Donna…"

"It wasn't anything he said Mike," she stated softly. "Oh, just…to think for years he has been so strong…so…stable…and now…out of nowhere. It is like Harvey is seeing the worst of his past all over again."

Mike looked to the woman curiously. She placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"It is Louis, Mike."

Mike frowned. "Did he do something? Wait? Does he know?"

Donna shook her head vigorously. "Gosh no, Mike…Louis loss consciousness."

Mike eyed her strangely. "What?"

Mike suddenly realized there were paramedics swarming around where the associates housed their belongings and their own selves. A stretcher resided it seemed miles away from his point and the look on Harvey's face was unreadable. He turned back to Donna questioning her further but she was already on the move. He followed quickly after her as they both joined Harvey at the scene. All the other associates stared on shocked and confused.

"Louis," Harvey stated quietly as he gripped onto the male's arm. "Dang it Louis…you listen to me right now. We don't have time for this."

There was silence as Mike's boss awaited a response from the male. Donna stood by him softly crying.

"We don't have time for this," he glared at the unconscious male angrily. "Do you hear me?"  
"I'm sorry Mr. Spector," the male holding the stretcher called out. "We need to get him to the hospital…he is still breathing...there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Harvey let out an uncharacteristic laugh. "Oh really? Nothing to worry about? My younger brother is on a stretcher? Do you know when I saw him on a stretcher last? His ninth grade year. They found him face down outside of the auditorium….and then when mom said Louis wasn't a very healthy baby…."

"Mr. Spector," the paramedic caught him before he went on.

Harvey glanced around softly realizing he was indeed at work in front of associates. He noticed the audience and he allowed his features to harden.

"You may accompany us if you wish." he stated.

He nodded properly abandoning any emotion he let slip for the rest of them.

"We'll go too," Mike called out.

Donna smiled softly as she nodded in agreement. Harvey didn't approve or disapprove but they took it as a yes. The ride on the ambulance was awkward and tense. Louis was being fed oxygen due to his difficulty breathing. Mike fidgeted softly. He never imagined he'd find himself in an ambulance like this. Once they arrived at the hospital the stretcher went back into the emergency room. Harvey was close to entering himself but one of the receptionists stepped out in front and directed him to the waiting room.

Donna was currently on the phone while Harvey sat in one of the chairs looking lost. Mike arose and headed to his boss quietly. At first he had been confused by the situation. It wasn't to say Louis losing consciousness was something to dismiss but…he just didn't expect Harvey to jump to his feet so fast. When he heard **'younger brother**' it began to play often in his head… '**Harvey's brother has been Louis this entire time…Louis Litt.'  
**  
"So," Mike began softly. "Louis…is your younger brother?"

Harvey gave Mike a dull looked that seemed to say **'This is what you wish to talk about? My younger brother is in the ER.' **Mike steamed ahead dismissing the obvious look of annoyance.

"Yes Mike."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Harvey gave the other a look. "Why don't you tell your secret?"

Mike floundered a bit with the question. "I mean we both know why."

Harvey sighed heavily. "We didn't want anyone getting ideas…and Louis thinks that any further connection to me will interfere with his work and for me vice versa."

Mike frowned deeply. "But that doesn't seem right."

"Mike, be honest," Harvey remarked. "How much do you like Louis?"

"I mean…" Mike began shocked by the question but quickly deflated as he answered. "I'm not going to drudge up the past with him in the ER. Is it true though about the ninth grade?"

Harvey nodded solemnly. "Louis was a premi."

"Premature baby."

"Right, and…he had some complications growing up…seizures, feeding issues…speech…overall development…around high school it became mild…but not to the point of fully cured."

Mike nodded as he listened intently. This was the most of Harvey Mike was ever going to see. He knew that now…but behind all the banter he realized there was a brotherly relationship there. Harvey cared about Louis and Louis cared about Harvey. Suddenly a woman rushed into the waiting room like a blazing fire. She turned to Harvey and Mike and was overcome with sadness.

"Harvey…where is Louis?"  
The elder frowned. "ER."

"No," She wept as she stood before her seated son. "No, no, no. This is… he should be fine…they said he'd grow up just fine. They promised, Harvey. They promised me Louis would be okay…that little Louis would be just fine. Sure a little slower with things than other kids but smarter than anyone you'd ever seen if you gave him a chance….no. I don't…Harvey."

"Mom," Harvey whispered as he rose to meet the woman. "He is in the hands of doctors now."

She nodded through moisture filled tears. "Did you notice anything? Anything about Louis? He seemed just fine yesterday. He has been great for years…his adulthood spotless."

Mike watched the look of concern change to one of utter horror. He could see Harvey physically piecing everything together. His brows furrowed and he brought his mother closer.

"I…should have paid more attention."

"What?" his mother shrieked.

Harvey stiffened at the look of pain and outrage in the elder woman's face. "You saw the signs? Harvey…I thought I told you to look out for him. You are supposed to look out for him. I know you think he is like everyone else but he isn't…do you know how long he stayed in the hospital after birth? Six weeks…six…and…I thought I was going to lose him…we thought it was over…and…we didn't even want to tell you what was going on with your new little brother because…gosh we didn't think any new baby was coming home. We didn't want you to get your hopes up."

Harvey's eyes widened as he grew speechless. She wept furiously before slowly taking breaths at the sight of her son's guilt ridden face.

"Oh honey," she whispered painfully. "Oh honey please forgive me…I…please…don't…"

"You are right," he sighed. "I…I seem to always ignore him. Even in at the academy."

His mother kissed him on the cheek roughly bringing him out of his self-blame. "No…don't you dare take anything I say to heart. I am practically hysterical, dear….don't you dare."

He nodded softly. Ms. Spector's eyes fell upon Mike before a soft smile came upon her face. She reached out a shaky hand to the younger.

"Good afternoon," she smiled. "Now you must be Mike Ross."

Mike eyed her carefully. He didn't know what else to do but accept her introduction with nothing but warmth.  
"Yes Ms. Spector, it is wonderful to meet you."  
' She laughed lightly. "Oh… what a way to meet the mom of your boss. Here I am practically raving like a mad woman."

He shook his head. "I understand…your son is in the ER."

That statement seemed to bring her back to reality as she slowly took a seat beside Harvey. Mike frowned. Soon a doctor walked out from the double doors. He glanced around cautiously before glancing at his clip board. He looked at them before heading over to the family softly.

"Mr. Spector?"

Harvey looked up expectantly. "Ah, yes…you are…Louis's brother?"

He nodded as he gestured toward the woman beside him. "And this is our mother."  
"Ah," he shook the elderly woman's hand. "My deepest regrets ma'am."

Ms. Spector's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh my gosh….oh my gosh. No, Louis?"

The doctor frowned softly. "No, Ms. Spector no…I poorly worded my recent statement…Louis is just fine I assure you."

She nodded as she gripped Harvey's hand. "He is actually awake and ready to see you now. His history states he was a premature baby and had several trips to the hospital in his youth, now…whether or not that fits with this incident only further tests can tell…but…it seemed his body was trying its hardest to fight off an illness possibly the flu, you know it is the season. Anyway with Louis's low immunity it was a bit of a struggle for him. As I am sure you are aware of. But I see good things from here on."

"Thank you Dr. Thomas," Harvey smiled.

Harvey pulled his mother along as they entered to see Louis. Mike stood eyes set on their backs as they retreated. Donna slowly crept up to him. They stood in silence before Donna sighed.

"Harvey often tells me that Louis was a fighter," she smiled warmly. "When others said he couldn't he would despite their thoughts on the matter. He danced and played tennis…even between trips to the hospital. It drove Ms. Spector crazy, Harvey says. Those Spector men are as stubborn as ever."

Mike looked to her and spotted such a deep admiration that he too could feel it. When a nurse came by to invite them in Mike was surprised. "I thought only family was allowed."

The nurse smiled. "Mr. Spector stated a few members were missing."

While inside the room Mike grinned at Harvey explaining that he was touched. Harvey snorted as a reply.

"Whatever that woman told you, she is a liar."

Mike chuckled before setting his eyes on Louis sitting up in the hospital bed. The settings were configured in a way that he could properly sit and watch whatever program was on the screen. He spotted Mike and smiled despite the IV and heart monitor connected. He winced at the machinery but Louis seemed at ease which brought a frown to Louis's face…the male was used to the hospital…the picture was so clear to him. Even after years of hospital free life…he was still accustomed to IVs…and heart monitors.

"Ross," Louis grinned widely. "Nice of you to show."

Harvey scoffed. "He is hoping I'll give him the equivalence of overtime for this."

Louis snickered. "Smart."

Mike shook his head reading their playfulness as seriousness. "No, I…really wanted to make sure…"

"Save it Mike," Louis stated motioning the babble away.

Ms. Spector frowned but dismissed the behavior as she held her son's hand.

"I understand your heart is weeping for me," Louis smirked. "Don't…this won't be the first time I've been in here may not be the last. Definitely have memories in here .I remember one time…eleventh grade. Exerted myself too much at tennis, which was nothing…my performance was normal performance for the others, despite mom's warning and…I ended up here right after school…remember Harvey? You tried flirting with a medical student?"

Harvey smiled fondly. "Right…told her my brother was the one that was a premi and now the high school student currently in the ER and she totally ate it up. Nearly forgot I was still in high school. Of course at dinner she began asking more questions then I wished to answer. She didn't like my lies very much."

Mike smiled softly. 'Louis can laugh at the amount of time he spent at the hospital'. He admired that.

"So, I believe I collapsed on some associate…who was it again? Ah, Harold."

Harvey nodded. "Explains why he looked the most mortified by your situation."

Louis coughed lightly which alerted his mother. "Dear, you okay?"

She felt his forehead which she noted was a little heated. "Yes, mom. Please…not in front of an associate."

Ms. Spector relinquished her hold and crossed her arms. "I do not believe Mike is at all embarrassed for you so why are you? I am pretty sure he saw you on that stretcher so he can see you being cared for by me…and once they've released you. You are coming to stay with me."

Louis laughed nervously. "Mom…I assure you I'm going to be okay."

"Of course you are, I'd trust you with Harvey but…the last time he brought you soup he poured much of it on you…granted he was seven and you were six but a mother never forgets."

Donna chuckled lightly while Harvey frowned. "I am not a terrible caregiver."

"Oh so then you'll take him in?"

Harvey looked like he was about to say no but…surprisingly he nodded. "You need rest mom…you've been running around us for so long."  
Ms. Spector rested a hand to her eldest son's cheek. "Oh, honey…it is my job…and I will never retire but I accept. You boys rarely spend time together as big shot lawyers. I know because you are too busy and Louis is too busy. Now this is a perfect opportunity for you both to dust off some old childhood memories."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Watch some old ballet recitals of Louis."

Louis looked slightly horrified by the thought…which usually it didn't matter. He was proud of his ballet background. Unfortunately a couple of the recitals resulted in him flat out on the ground.

"Ballet recital huh?" Mike beamed. "Mind if I join?"

Ms. Spector smiled. "I don't see why not…anyway…I'm going to see if I can get you an early dinner."

"Mom, I'm fine."

"No, you are in a hospital bed…you need food."

She scurried out of the room while Mike laughed softly. Harvey shook his head before placing a comforting hand to Louis's shoulder. "You know you don't have to pretend you aren't scared?"

Louis let out a shaky breath. "I was obvious wasn't I?"

"You tend to bring up interesting childhood stories when you are trying to cover up reality."

"You'd think I would have perfected it by the 200th or 600th time at the hospital."

Harvey sighed heavily which showed as his body physically sagged with him. "Louis. I am so sorry."

Louis smiled. "I'm fine. It happens…premature or not…we get sick."

Mike nodded. "It is true, premature babies grow up to live healthy lives with support."

"Yes," Louis assured the elder. "I am a miracle baby remember?"

Harvey snorted. "Wow…the moment…you defiantly know how to ruin it."

Louis grinned. "I am the man after all."

Harvey shook his head sadly. "You are an idiot. If you were sick you should have come straight out and said something."  
Louis narrowed his eyes. "And what? Have people fuss over me? Harvey…I'm not a kid anymore. Sure in the past I was what did the hospital staff say….fragile…but now I'm stronger…and a junior partner. This event is unrelated. I'm fine…sure a little nauseous…but other than that I'm fine…it could be a number of childhood acquired issues…I'm anemic…I was a premature baby, I had seizures…the list goes on."

Harvey looked at the younger sternly. "No…you aren't fragile but you can't keep doing this…one day…"

"One day what?"

Harvey quieted before he spoke. "I don't know but you better wise up if you want to be senior partner. We all aren't going to take trips to the hospital with you."

Louis smirked. "As my older brother it is your responsibility to be looking out for me."

Harvey smiled softly as he placed his hand lightly on Louis's shoulder. "I know."

Louis coughed lightly to distract the others from the warm brotherly moment. "Well…I guess our secret is out….great."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I could care less…okay I care some but I was more worried about the man who fainted…"  
"Loss consciousness."

"On Harold," Harvey finished.

Louis groaned. "Go away, I'm tired."

Harvey smirked arms crossed. "Of course Louie."

"Don't call me that," he remarked angrily.

Harvey chuckled as he ushered the rest of them out into the hall

* * *

An: Hey Internet readers! I thank all my followers and viewers. I enjoy typing it up. If you have any comments feel free to review. Just press the button below. The next installment will be up soon.

Until next chapter  
Bye


	4. Chapter 4

_Then and Now_

**An**: Still the present  
**4. Junior Brother**

After two days of recuperation at Harvey's place Louis was ready to get back to work. Harvey's attempt at giving care was priceless. He hadn't spilled soup on him the entire visit but he did forget to help him to the bathroom a couple of times. Harvey scrubbed the floor for hours after each incident. Louis admitted to feeling sorry but the doctors had made it clear that Louis was in no condition to be moving on his own. The family physician insisted bed rest for a couple more days but he rarely listened to the physician. Soon he found himself sitting beside Harvey the next morning on their way to work.

"For years we kept this secret," Louis commented.

Harvey turned to the younger before waving the comment aside.

"Nothing changes…and if you ask me you should have stayed back at my place. You are tempting fate again."

Louis dabbed at his forehead and winced at the sweat accumulating on the cloth. "I need to get back to work before those associates get ideas."

Harvey smiled lightly. "I wondered what they were thinking when you collapsed."

Louis smirked. "Ding Dong the witch is dead."

Harvey frowned at that. "I laugh at your expense all the time but even that wasn't funny."

Louis raised a brow at the older Spector.

"Okay Louis…1 percent of me is laughing…the other part is feeling uncomfortable and wishing you'd stay back at my place."

They arrived in the elevators and Louis was looking better than two days ago but still weak. When the elevator doors opened all eyes were on them. They didn't bother to put on a show for them either. Everyone knew. Harold and Mike were the first to approach them which they expected.

"So," Harold stated with a bit of nervous curiosity. "You both are brothers…but…different names…"

"Fake name…" Louis winced as he confessed. "I'm really Louis Spector."  
"Oh," Harold commented.

"See," Mike smiled. "It wasn't a lie…now let us give them space."

Both males powered on to Donna's desk where she smiled at Harvey and frowned at Louis.

"Come on Donna," Louis wheezed a bit. "What did I do?"

She shook her head. "You are still sick…and standing at work. You should go back to Harvey's place."

Harvey grinned. "Don't worry he is only having a half day…he'll be back by lunch."

Louis glared at his elder before coughing a little.

"Oh and Jessica would like to speak with you."

"She wasn't there was she?" Louis questioned slightly fearful.

"No, but Harvey was quite the screamer that afternoon," she smiled warmly.

Louis turned to the other. "You screamed?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "You were on a stretcher…come on. Let us go explain our case to Jessica."  
Donna shook her head lightly as she watched both men head toward Jessica's office.

* * *

"And as you can see," Harvey stated smoothly. "This was in no way a hoax for harmful reasons…we simply wanted our own names…well I have a name. Louis wanted his own identity."

Jessica glanced casually at the males before him. She suspected something about their relationship but she just assumed they were secretly friends. Hearing they were brothers was a whole other scenario she hadn't pondered. She crossed her fingers as she casually sat in her chair.

"Harvey, Louis," she remarked. "This doesn't change a thing…though…how you were able to use a fake name all these years still baffles me. After all when you came to Pearson-Hardman from Harvard I would have thought you came with real names."

"The forms I filled," Louis remarked. "I made sure to put my fake last name there. I made it seem that my documentation was in fact incorrect."  
"All this time," she grinned amused. "And I thought I was a secret prank enthusiast…the joke is now on me and the firm."

Louis didn't know whether her statement was a good sign or not. Jessica smiled warmly at them.

"But brothers who are lawyers has an edge to it," she stated out loud. "I see it working for the best."

Louis frowned at that. "All due respect Jessica, but I'm my own lawyer…I don't need to be grouped with Harvey just because I'm the youngest."

Jessica laughed lightly. "I must be honest with you…if you had another brother I would expect his talent to be of equal magnitude…the Spectors seem to be able to handle themselves quite well."

Harvey smirked. "Well I did teach Louis all he knew, after all."

Louis noticed she seemed to consider the lie as truth. This was what he feared…that nothing would be his own.

"Actually, Jessica, I taught myself all I know. Harvey slept in class."

Harvey smirked as he tried to ruffle Louis's hair but quickly stopped. "I forget sometimes. There was hair there though at one point in time."

Louis glared at the older's comment.

Jessica laughed softly. "Well, I can see things are going to change a bit around here now that you are free to be the brothers you have always been."

Harvey arose. "We weren't lying to you Jessica…per se…"

"No," she stopped him. "You've walked behind me before…in decisions…this…this proves that you are who I think you are."

Harvey smiled and she returned it. Louis already felt like he was being put on the side. "Well, thanks for understanding."

Jessica looked to Louis and nodded. "Of course Louis."

He frowned at the way she said it and the way she smiled at him as if he were five as if he were frail. He arose and left without a word. Harvey followed quickly after a little curious by the younger's sudden behavior change.

"What was that?" Harvey asked sternly.  
"Am I a child to you Harvey?"

"What? She didn't care that we lied."

Louis gave him a look of disgust and then headed to his office. After reviewing some of the works from the associates he began his normal routine. He stood before all the associates wondering exactly how his directions could be so misconstrued.

"Now," Louis stated as he glanced at the associates. "There are some important aspects one needs to learn as an associate. Like the importance of fact check. Though the internet is a wonderful source it is also the ender of careers. Now I suggest you all comb through your findings with more of a critical eye before you turn in such…heinous work to me."

One associate, the newest of the members, snickered as a reply. "Why are you going to send big brother Harvey to make us?"

The other associates laughed.

"Hello?" Louis stood before them. "Is there something you wanted to share?"

The rather bold associate nodded a smirk on his face. "So, since you are Harvey's younger brother doesn't it make sense that he became senior partner first? I mean…you are younger…why give a kid brother that role…got to work your way up…right?"

"Excuse you?" he glared.

The others quietly warned the male. "You silently grumble to Harold all the time…we just think your time will come. All good things come to those who were patient enough to wait."

Louis smiled warmly. "You are so wise and thoughtful. Since you are so thoughtful I'll like to see you helping out in the file room…we need your generosity there."

He frowned. "You can't…"

"I can, because associates work hard here and respect superiority…so…therefore file room for you the rest of today and tomorrow."

His eyes widened before he disappeared from the lineup. "Anyone else want to comment on my familial relations? Any statements about how I'm a "kid brother"… "Harvey's little brother" hm…anyone dare make comments?"

"Louis," a familiar voice called out.  
All the other associates finally exhaled. Louis narrowed his eyes as he turned to an amused Harvey.  
"I see you are having fun with associates."

Louis turned back to the group. "Get to work."

They scattered. Harvey snickered fondly. Louis eyed him.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked suspiciously.

"I'm admiring your work ethic."

"Don't look at me in that way," he glared. "I'm not a kid anymore….therefore you can't look at me like I am."

Harvey sighed. "Relax Louis…I was having bad flashback of our years and…you know…two days ago you were in the hospital."

Louis shook his head. "No, you aren't allowed to get sentimental, no. no. I am not a child anymore Harvey…not here. Not here at work where everyone is watching us…my credibility is already taking hits. I don't want to be fussed over. Besides you never cared for me like this before. You aren't this sentimental."

Harvey stepped in front of the clearly disgruntled lawyer. "Wait a minute."

Louis smirked. "When I was at academy you didn't consider me as your brother. I was Louis Litt and even when you did see me…the next day I went back to being invisible. I was Louis Litt. I was ballet boy, tennis player…barely a man, barely a boy. Why are you suddenly taking interest now?"

He pushed Harvey aside but the elder called after him stopping everyone within hearing distance in their tracks. Louis growled inwardly. **'Curse Harvey and his stern sounding voice**' he thought bitterly. He turned back to the elder who eyed him with a look that silently said '**Office now**'. They arrived in Harvey's office where Mike was currently lounging. He noticed both brothers in the room and was curious.

"Leave," Louis pointed to the entrance.

"Stay Mike," Harvey stated with a grin. "Just going to tell Louis off like older brothers do."

Mike smirked. "Don't mind me."

"Sit Louis."

Louis crossed his arms. "I'm not a dog."  
Harvey just eyed the younger who slowly took a seat. "Do you blame me for what happened at the academy?"

Louis eyed him. "Where is this coming from? Well it doesn't matter what I blame you for. Just erase our previous conversation."

"Louis, don't," Harvey stated no longer amused. "I know I ignored you. And I regret the consequences but being my brother shouldn't make you angrier all of a sudden. I mean you are terrible company at work but that was an act…for the most part…advice…people will like you more if you aren't making them physically and mentally uncomforta

Mike looked between the two brothers with a bit of concern. This conversation seemed a lot more personal then he thought it would be.

"Wise words from king of academy Harvey Spector," Louis announced. "Tell me oh wise Harvey…How do I get my popularity back amongst the associates? Should I stop liking ballet? Maybe I should go out for the football team."

Harvey frowned slightly knowing Louis was doing just what he expected. Freshman year of academy after Louis had realized he wasn't actually appreciated he began asking Harvey for advice strangely. Harvey smiled and told him to act normal, like play football and quit ballet. Louis had taken that to heart and avoided Harvey at home for a while until the elder cornered him one afternoon after school. It took a little wrestling to get the male to quit moving but in the end Louis had been spitting fire. The statement about quitting ballet and joining football was just a way of saying "You are a freak Louis" to his face.

"Louis," Harvey commented after dispelling the memory. "I know I gave terrible advice…but…we are Spectors."

"No you are a James-Spector," Louis narrowed his eyes. "I'm the strange daughter/son remember."

Harvey bit his lip. "That is enough Louis."

"Since we are going deeper into the past then let us bring up dad,"Louis remarked.

Mike's eyes widened. "How you took his side."

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it…they divorced…because of me I'm certain. He said I shouldn't have turned out this way. Mom actually believed in me. Dad thought I wanted to be a girl or something. Where were you?"  
Harvey hardened his features. He wouldn't let Louis get to him at work. The elder of the two had a reputation to uphold.

"Leave Louis."

Louis scoffed. "Fine by me big brother. Brothers…right…what a load of bull."

Mike was surprised by the slang that came out of Louis's mouth. He always assumed he was the more proper of the two. He looked at Harvey who sighed.

"Mike, remind me not to call Louis in here again. He gives me a headache."

Mike frowned. "You never talked about your father."

Harvey shook his head. "Personal family business Mike. This isn't a therapy session. You aren't my therapist. Besides Louis will cool down eventually. I've angered him all his life…this isn't any different. You learn to move past it."

"I don't believe it."

Harvey grinned. "Louis has every right to be mad. I sided with dad when he yelled at Louis. I ignored him at academy…the bullies ate him alive…and on top of that he spent half of his academy time in the hospital but we aren't discussing this any further."

Mike wanted to ask more questioned but Harvey had returned to his lawyer self so he didn't say a thing. He just gave a nod to the other before arising.

"I have things to research."

Harvey eyed him strangely before agreeing. After the younger left Harvey let out a heavy sigh. He knew sending Louis away was wrong but…their past was something that he couldn't visit because he knew he did wrong. He sighed heavily before returning to work.

* * *

**An**: Hey Internet Readers! Sorry for the late update! No, I haven't forgotten this story. I just had to look over some things. Enjoyed typing this up for you all! I wanted to thank all my followers, my favoriters, and those who like to drop by. Any comments? Leave a review below. Thanks

Until Next chapter

_Bye_


	5. Chapter 5

_Then and Now_  
**An**: Still in the Present

**Five**. Won't Stop until I reach Success

Louis was so livid that he didn't apologize to the intern or associate he just pushed from his path. How could Harvey be so…impossible sometimes? It was as if he had fun making him mad. When he reached his office he was slightly winded. Lunch was on the horizon and he realized he spent a good portion of his time yelling at Harvey. He sat down before his computer and quickly got to work.

One meeting with the associates and an unreasonable large cup of coffee later brought upon a new wave of illness. His head felt lightheaded and the sweat was accumulating on his brow. He checked the time and noted it was around noon. Most of his colleagues grabbed a quick lunch around this time. He grimaced at how painful his headache was feeling. He guessed his anger masked over his overall feeling of instability. Anger tends to cover a lot of things. Sighing he took a swig of water from his expensive beverage L'Eau and continued on with his current task. After a few grueling seconds the status of his health was bothering him terribly.

He arose softly opting to move around a bit to clear his head and calm him. Louis Litt was strong. He didn't require any **"half day**" like Harvey so daintily coined it. He could last the rest of the day. He would show the older how strong he had gotten. After years of being the hospital kid he was not ready to obtain the title anytime soon. After pacing about for a few minutes he felt slightly dizzy so he paused. After the spell passed he began to feel a strange gurgling in his stomach. The inside of his mouth began producing excess saliva. Instantly he covered his mouth and ran out the door pushing over Harold on his way to the restrooms.

* * *

Mike had been casually looking out for Rachel. They had a few matters to discuss so he made sure to not lose sight of his mission. All of a sudden he noticed Louis running to the bathroom from his position. His hawk like vision pinpointed the elder and his destination easily. He frowned when he noticed Louis was on his way to the bathroom. The younger knew Harvey was in a meeting so he decided it would be best to investigate.

He was half way down the hall when he began to almost rethink his decision. He then noticed a few males heading out of the restrooms. One was an associate by the name of James. He currently discussed a very relevant topic to his fellow companion.

"Yeah, I mean if you have the stomach flu, stay home," he remarked. "I mean…I have a life. I can't get sick. You know?"

Mike rushed past them and into the bathroom. He came upon one of the stalls that were open a jar. Heaving and gurgling resonated throughout the public men's restroom. The sound of water splashing concerned him further as he stood to the side.

"Hello? Louis?"

For a few minutes puking was a reply until the male spoke. "I'm fine…don't worry."

"Louis?" he questioned as he stood outside the stall.

Louis slowly looked to the male when he realized he hadn't locked the stall door. Mike sighed heavily.

"Louis," he frowned sadly. "You aren't well."

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me that look."

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Mike frowned while Louis struggled to get to his feet. "I'm aware I am ill. I can power through this."

"No you can't," Mike commented as he helped the male to the sinks. "You can barely keep your balance on your own. You should be in bed."

Louis eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you so helpful all of a sudden?"

Mike sighed. "I saw you at the hospital Louis. You are more human than you like to let on."

The frown on Louis's face deepened before he nodded softly as if he agreed. He cleaned his hands and wiped a damp paper towel across his mouth. He winced at the headache slowly brewing within the deepest crevices of his brain. Mike watched carefully as Louis attempted to collect himself. He felt bad for the elder and knew he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Louis, you need to go home."

He narrowed his eyes at the youth. "Unhand me Ross."

Mike would have gladly let go of the elder but Louis was unstable. He knew the look of illness in anyone's eyes. Louis was sick. He ignored the grumbling and headed out the door and by the break room. Louis began to notice their destination and he fidgeted slightly.

"No," Louis gritted out. "I'm not going to see him."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby…I mean…he needs to know about this and you need to get back home."

Louis growled. "If you bring me any further I will hate you forever."

The prospect of Louis hating him forever was laughable. Mike couldn't remember the elder liking him anytime but he kept this to himself. They arrived before Harvey's office where the elder casually looked up and spotted them. He arose with a bit of alarm written over his face. His eyes set on his youngest brother for a few uncomfortable moments. Donna sighed in the background.

"I hate you," Louis growled.

Mike smiled. "I am fine with that."

Harvey finally opened his mouth to comment but Mike beat him to it. "I caught him secretly puking in the men's bathroom."

Louis groaned. "Exactly how did you find me? Now that I remember we never walked in at the same time."

Mike shrugged. "On my way to the restroom anyway… but the point of this conversation is Louis is sick, Harvey. You need to get him home. He is dizzy and I've walked him from the restrooms to here. If I let him go I promise you he'll fall over."

Louis stood up straighter and pushed the younger away. "Oh he is exaggerating I'm…"

He stumbled a bit as his head ached and his vision blurred. Harvey grabbed Louis's arm with a bit of harshness as if he were angry.

"Thank you Mike," he stated. "I will return in an hour."

Louis frowned. "Return?"

"You are going home," he stated.

And without a word they headed back to Harvey's apartment. In the confides of the lavishly set up den Louis narrowed his eyes at the television program before him. He appreciated the soft feel of the couch cushions on his aching body but he wasn't a child. Harvey set some soup before him.

"I bet you just love this," Louis frowned deeply.

Harvey eyed him. "You sick?"

He nodded bitterly. "Now all the wonderful people at work get to see you save the day…save…Little Louis from his terrible sickness…frail…Louis Spector…the poor kid who spent most of his life in a hospital. You know I envy you...your health…your experiences."

Harvey sat beside the younger as he reluctantly tasted the soup. "Look, Louis. What happened before at academy, home…I…don't know how to say it but I didn't act out the role of older brother right. I failed you."

Louis gazed at him a little shocked. "I know…I did…I remember the times too…but one thing I won't do now…is fail again."

He nodded softly as he slowly drank the warm chicken noodle soup.

"And you are my younger brother so," Harvey grimaced at how sentimental he sounded. "So…I care…and don't like seeing you this ill. Though I don't think it would hurt for those at work to see you. If anything it is a testament to how strong you really are. Most of your years in a hospital bed…and now here we are. You and I are both lawyers."

Louis smirked. "I know I'm great."

Harvey rested a hand on the younger's shoulder. "I didn't exactly say that."

The younger male beamed before frowning. "You promise not to treat me like a child."

Harvey smirked. "Depends…when do you want to stop acting like one?"

He frowned but shrugged. "The associates think…I'm a joke now."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "They may…but until they have done what you done…they have nothing on you."

Louis smiled before he let out a sigh. "This soup is terrible."

Harvey eyed him. "I'll kick you out."

"Wow," Louis commented. "Aren't you the chef?"

The elder smirked. "That is what I thought you said. Now, I'm heading back…and no you aren't coming with me. You are going to sleep…and I'm calling mom over…not because I want to give her a heart attack…just. She will want to see you."

Louis understood. When his mother came over all worried lines and a look of pain on her face he allowed her to baby him. She powered on like a freight train, cleaning this…cooking that. She was amazing. Later that night Harvey arrived to a warm apartment, a frazzled woman, and an annoyed Louis.

"Dear I am just saying," she stated casually over the boiling pot. "Maybe you are a little too hard on your brother. I know there are some things you feel is unfair but…Harvey."

"Mom," Harvey smiled as he entered the apartment. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise, how was work?" she beamed.

He nodded toward the direction of the younger male. "Good. How is Louis?"

She turned to the grumbling male and smiled. "I see he is getting better…and I think the doctor was right about this one. He won't be at work tomorrow."

He looked to the younger and nodded. "I agree."

"What?" he questioned. "I can't stay here forever. The associates will tear the place down."

"Don't worry Mom. It is the fever talking," Harvey smirked.

"Louis, you need to rest."

He noticed the look of concern on his mom's face and so he silently nodded. And when the next morning came around he was happy to sleep soundly as Harvey headed off to work.

* * *

"Harvey," Mike called out as the male exited from the elevator. "Oh, I see Louis isn't here."

"Sleeping."

"I bet," Mike nodded.

"Day two of no Louis," a male casually stated. "Man…best birthday gift ever. You know he had me filing like some intern. I graduated from Harvard…Harvard Law. I didn't go to law school to learn how to properly file. Heh, what a joke. Harvey must have had a load when it came to Louis. Can you imagine being related to Louis? Of all the worst life scenarios in the world…I'd say that would be it. Or imagine when they were brothers? That must have been a nightmare. It is identical to now….but with puberty and…high school drama."

Harvey paused before the male frowning. "Hello."

The male looked up and noticed Harvey but seemed at ease. "Hello Mr. Spector."

"Hm," Harvey hummed. "I can't help but hear you discussing something that is none of your business. What is your name?"

"Uh Derek."

"Derek," Harvey grinned with all teeth. "Right. Now I have heard of you. You graduated at the top of your class."

Derek beamed. "Well...hard work pays but you know all about that Mr. Spector…I mean…not all lawyers get to seniority I've heard and so young."

Mike rolled his eyes. Derek noticed but didn't comment.

"Well yes, hard work…and what you may not realize is in a day other people can accomplish what you do in a week."

Derek's face fell. "Don't you carry on this conversation any longer. You aren't as safe and secure in your position as you think. And on another note…no one gets to tease or make Louis's life miserable except me because I'm pretty certain I'm his older brother. Not you."

The younger gaped at the elder male. "Have a nice afternoon…maybe I'll see you tomorrow…maybe I won't. It all depends on how I feel."

He walked ahead leaving the associate a little less cocky then he had been. Mike hurried up to his employer. A smile graced Mike's lips as they took residence in Harvey's office.

"You stood up for Louis."

Harvey looked at Mike but didn't respond. "Nothing happened."

"You threatened him," Mike pointed out. "You stood up for your little brother."

A small smile graced his lips. "Get to work Mike."

Mike nodded. "You think Louis will be back by tomorrow?"

Harvey sighed. "Hopefully…I can't take care of him forever…besides…I think he is starting to take advantage of the situation."

The other male nodded softly. "You know I think you are a great older brother, Harvey."

"Am I?" he sighed as he looked over a few files.

Mike nodded. "So…your past…really is the past."

Harvey narrowed his eyes at the associate. "Now you have to leave."

The other arose and smirked. "Do I get to hear some stories about you two growing up? Like…who was the most annoying?"

Harvey smirked. "Who do you think?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Harvey. You look like you could have been one of the overbearing older brothers…always poking around Louis's business."

"Get to work, Mike."

Mike smiled before heading out the door. Donna stopped him before inviting him closer.

"They were equally annoying," she smiled sweetly. "I've heard things."

Mike smirked. "Any stories?"

She smiled slyly. "Ask him about Halloween Senior year."

Mike's whole face lit up. "Was it embarrassing?"

The red head nodded quietly. "Let us just say even Louis was embarrassed. We know Louis gets into embarrassing situations all the time so think about how embarrassed Harvey must have been."

"Donna, don't fill Mike's head with stories," Harvey stated loudly from his office.

"I'll tell you later," Donna assured him. "I have plenty of stories, sweet, embarrassing..."

"I have lunch in a couple hours," Mike commented.

She grinned before turning back to her computer. After a few minutes Harvey stepped out and leant over the side of her station.

"Don't tell him anything incrementing," he stated with an amused smile.

She smiled with her eyes. "Oh…and…make a call to Louis…I want to make sure he is eating."

A warm smile fell across her lips as she reached for the phone.

"Hello…yes…Louis…this is Donna…big brother calls to say he loves you and is torn to pieces that he can't baby over you."

Harvey glared at her before sighing. "Hand me the phone."

"Yep, he is so upset. I think he may cry right now."

"Donna," he whispered. "The phone."  
She winked. "Oh yes…I'll tell him that…bye."

"Louis says don't worry about him…that he is a miracle kid."

Harvey grinned before shaking his head. "Next time…doesn't sugar coat anything."

She nodded. "Of course Harvey."

Harvey returned later that night to Louis sleeping on the couch. He rolled his eyes before throwing a blanket at the younger. Softly he headed into his own room. Even when they were older, Louis would always be his younger brother.

* * *

Hey internet readers! I know it has been sooo long! I have been working on another story on here _These Times_, you should check it out. In addition I've been pretty busy. Anyway, thanks to all the viewer's/followers/favoriters. I appreciate you giving the story a chance. Anyway the next chapter should be up shortly, hopefully. Any comments? Leave a review! Just below. Thanks!

Until Next chapter

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

_Then and Now_

An: Chapter takes place in the past.

**Six**. Then you were sick

Harvey didn't know exactly how he ended up at south wing of the school. He cursed his schedule with all his heart. As a sophomore at the academy he hoped he wouldn't have a problem with crossing campus but here he was running and out of breath. He felt lousy…and…like he failed again. He pushed past a few students. He winced as he heard the orders of the paramedics. He leapt forward grasping the younger male's hand. Louis didn't want anyone to know his true family connections and Harvey didn't mind. They kept the secret for a while.

"I don't know what happened," Lisa wept. "I just turned around and he was on the floor. We were practicing Summer Breeze…and then he said he didn't feel well. He left and…I should have gone with him…I don't know what I was thinking."

"It is okay Lisa," he hushed the fears of his fellow age mate. "You didn't know."

One of the paramedics looked to Harvey. "Would you like to accompany us?"

He nodded solemnly as the rest of the student body dispersed around them. At the E.R. he sat quietly beside his mother. They held hands tightly. T Harvey was used to the inside of a hospital but every other visit he was shaken. What now? What was the problem with Louis this time? And why couldn't the doctors fix it? Louis deserved better than constant trips. Academy was supposed to be a fresh new start. Didn't he have enough blasted medication for every little function in his body?

"Miss Spector?"

Miss Spector looked up to the doctor standing before them. "Yes."

"Your son is awake and fine…just overexerted himself. And I know he is active in ballet…but I would suggest a decrease in hours possibly."

They followed the male down a long corridor.

"Louis won't like that."

The doctor turned to the teen accompanying the woman. "Ah, well I assure you your brother understands…with his…condition."

Harvey snorted as they entered the room. "You must be new here. Louis has been to the hospital five times already this month and in and out for all his life. He isn't going to listen to you…so just give him more medicine which seemed to be all you doctors are good for anyway."

"Harvey."

He looked to his mother but couldn't see the problem. It was the truth. Doctor Stine smiled warmly. "Ah, Louis your family is here."

Louis smiled weakly before letting out an innocent cough. "Hey."

Harvey waltzed up to the younger and narrowed his eyes at the IV and strange devices connected to Louis.

"What were you doing runt?" Harvey demanded with a bit of warmth.

Louis glared "I have an important part in this ballet, Harvey. I'm not an uncultured swine like you. Naturally art takes blood, sweat, and I have to give 110 percent."

"Well stop will you?" Harvey crossed his arms. "You want to rack up ten visits this month? Last month was seven."

Louis frowned. Miss Spector smiled softly as tears welled in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm fine," Louis sighed. "Really I am… currently a little dizzy and nausea…but…there wasn't any seizure this time. And let me remind you Prep Learning was a seizure ever two weeks. Remember Harvey? You had a boxing tournament and I seized in the audience…and you leapt over the ring and nearly tackled me."

"Oh my poor dear," she cried a bit. "Look at you…so positive…so strong."

Harvey smirked. "Modern day Clark Kent."

Louis rolled his eyes before allowing his mother to hold him tightly. After the hugging she promised to get him something to eat though he wasn't hungry. Harvey sighed watching the youth in the bed.

"You don't have to pretend you know."

Louis bit his lip. "I…don't know what is going to happen Harvey."

Harvey frowned as he took a seat.

"I just…I know they want to keep me in here every time I stop by…I know it. The doctor and the nurses want me to be one of those hospital kids and I can't. I don't have time to be sick like that…and those kids…they look so…sad," Louis remarked softly.

Harvey's frown deepened. "I know."

"I…I still have some strength…even if I'm not supposed to…even if I end up here all the time…I still have too much to do. Please Harvey; don't let them keep me here."

The elder sighed. "Louis…if you need to stay here. You need stay here. Imagine what I felt when I heard you passed out…I…just you need to cool it. I mean ballet…and now I am hearing you are going out for tennis too?"

Louis smirked. "Tennis team tryouts are next semester."

Harvey sighed.

"Look, I spent five years of my childhood in and out of the hospital for months at a time…one time I was there for two months."

"We celebrated your fifth birthday after you had that horrible seizure."

The younger male smiled softly. "I'm not going to let my medical problems be the reason I can't do things. I'm going to be successful one day."

Harvey smiled. "Who said you weren't successful?"

Louis eyed the elder with a bit of confusion.

"Louis," Harvey bit his lip. "I…failed you. A lot."

Louis frowned. "But…you never failed yourself…that is for sure. Ballet? Calculus…you are…great."

"Great? Really?" Louis questioned softly. "Because…"

"No," Harvey pointed. "Don't listen to them. You are great."

Louis smirked. "If those Neanderthals at academy saw you like this…"

"Hey some of those Neanderthals are my friends," he stated with a laugh.

Louis scoffed. "Friends, more like safety hazards."  
Harvey shook his head before sighing heavily. "Promise you'll take it easy in the future okay? I mean…I've seen you in here too many times to count."

Harvey couldn't count the amount of times on his finger. Louis spent so much time in the hospital that he had a regular room and wing. Often a few familiar nurses would personally come by to speak with him if they knew he was in. All the medical students were aware of his presence. The receptionist always had some new ballet thing to give to Louis on his visits. It was frustrating to know how often they came by. In their youth, Louis spent longer days, maybe even weeks in the hospital.

Then there was this one time when Harvey just started Preparatory Learning and his first day was shaken by a family emergency. Louis was convulsing and seizing at home and Harvey experienced half a day at school. He didn't mind because his younger brother was more important than the first day of classes. His mom always reminded him how much he cried that day…when five year old Louis ended up with tubes and IVs in his little body. And here they were now, all grown up with the same problems.

"Harvey," Louis called out finally catching the male's attention. "I'll try but…I have a life to live too. I'm one of the lucky ones."

Harvey nodded softly. "They'll want to keep you."

"I know," Louis smiled sadly. "They always do and I think mom will agree."

Louis sighed before giving Harvey one of his infamous looks of "I'm a miracle baby".

"They didn't have anything gluten free but they stated soup should be fine," their mother announced.

She set the tray on the side table and rolled it before him. He looked uneasy with the thought of eating but he took a spoonful. Harvey sat beside his mom and they both smiled as they began engaging in some old stories.

"Don't you remember the lovely little ballet Louis put on for your seventh birthday? Louis was so proud of it."

Harvey grimaced. "I remember. My friends laughed for weeks. Some are still laughing."

Louis snorted. "The choreography was impeccable. I feel sorry for their inability to grasp all that ballet offers."

Harvey laughed softly. Louis smiled and then yawned tiredly. He closed his eyes softly which didn't set well with Harvey. His mother arose.

"Let us let him sleep. You need to eat too."

Harvey looked back at his younger brother's peaceful form. "We aren't going to leave him are we?"

She frowned. "Of course not…we are…"

"I mean," he stated quietly. "He won't stay in the hospital forever will he?"

Miss Spector sighed. "I don't know…if this continues... Harvey you have to see it from a medical perspective. I am not at school with Louis and Louis isn't always around you. We can't keep constant watch to make sure he won't collapse or…have a seizure or…any of that…in a hospital they'll monitor him…and…"

"He isn't wasting away you know, he is pretty fit all things considered."

She smiled. "I know…and I didn't want to upset you. Let me buy you some food."

He sighed before smiling. "Okay."

After cafeteria style meatloaf he was feeling somewhat better. They arrived back in Louis's room. His mom went back out to talk with the doctor. He could hear their conversation in bits and pieces. The conversation held worrisome phrases like "Well Miss Spector I can't say his pattern is comforting" or "we will consider admitting him for longer I sense from his results he is worsening" and "I have to be honest with the amount of seizures and black outs he is known for he will soon need constant surveillance…too much medication at this age…". Harvey blocked out all the background noise. He watched Louis breathing softly as he slept.

"It is going to get better," he whispered. "I promise."

A smile came upon the younger's face as he slept. Harvey couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

Hey Internet Readers! Well, there you have it the end of Then and Now. I decided to end it in the past…hopefully the story kind of does a full circle. It was what I hoped for. Anyway I want to thank the reviewer as well as all the favoriters/followers/those viewing; it means a lot that you stuck by this story despite my late updates. My other story These Times is still in the works so updating between the two was a bit challenging. Hope you enjoyed the story as well as the end. Any comments? Likes? Leave a review. Just below is the rectangular button!

Thanks!

Until Next Story

_Bye_


End file.
